


Orange and Lemon

by 847584



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-27 17:02:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20049508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/847584/pseuds/847584
Summary: Skylor eats Nya out.... where have i seen a similar summary before?





	Orange and Lemon

“Aaaand here’s your lemon pie slice, miss.”

Nya looked up from her phone screen to see Skylor gracefully picking up a plate from her tray and place it on the counter in front of her. It was a small slice so Skylor didn’t really need to carry it in a tray, but she knew the amber master liked to be dramatic when it came to serving food.

She placed her phone down on the counter and made room for the plate. “Why, thank you, may I say it looks simply… delightful.” Nya replied, giving the redhead a wink; making Skylor drop the fancy waitress act and huff out a laugh, which in turn made Nya giggle. The girl patted Nya on the shoulder and headed back behind the counter to finish cleaning up.

They could laugh as loud as they wanted to, the noodle shop’s doors were closed for the night, and Nya had the privilege of staying past closing hours for Skylor’s last special dessert of the day.

Lemon pie was Friday’s dessert, and it actually did look delightful. The creamy lemon filling was calling for her, so Nya didn’t waste any more time to pick up the fork and taste it.

“So are you gonna head back with me tonight?” Skylor asked as she finished pilling glass cups on the cupboard.

Nya took another bite of the pie and hummed thoughtfully, then gulped it down before speaking. “Mmm… It’s Friday night, I don’t wanna be stuck with the boys back at the temple.” Another bite, this one tasting sweeter than the last one. “Aaaand-" Gulp. "I wanna spend the whoooole night with you.”

Skylor looked over her shoulder at the ninja, who winked once their eyes met. That earned a chuckle from the redhead. “Is that so? What do you plan to do the whole night?”

“I have a few ideas.” Nya replied. Half her pie was now gone, she licked her lips to remove any excess of cream with the tip of her tongue, and to give the other girl a hint of what she meant.

“For here or for takeout?” Skylor joked as she circled the counter and approached the ninja’s stool, standing right in front of her and placing her hands down to roam the ninja's thighs.

Nya hummed. “Y’know, I think I’ll eat here.” She replied, wrapping an arm around Skylor’s neck to pull her closer and cupping her jaw with the other to bring her face close. What was left of the lemon pie staying forgotten for the moment.

Pink lips met with orange ones, a kiss that was kept short and sweet. 

The redhead pulled away for a second to place a quick kiss on Nya’s beauty mark beside her eye, making the ninja giggle.

“You’re gorgeous,” Skylor whispered as she looked at her girlfriend with half-lidded eyes, pulling one of Nya’s hands close to place another kiss on top of it. “And… you taste like lemon.”

Nya smiled softly and stole a few quick kisses back, wrapping her legs around Skylor’s waist to pull her body even closer. “Come take a bite.” The water master whispered, pulling her leather jacket back to let it fall from her shoulders.

Their lips met once again. Skylor moved things quickly this time, parting her lips and deepening the kiss, roaming Nya's mouth as much as she could before moving on to Nya’s jaw and neck; making sure her orange lipstick tainted Nya’s skin as much as she could.

Skylor’s slow touch roamed up her sides, thumbs rubbing the edge of Nya's breasts and squeezing at them lightly. Nya had given up on taking off her jacket, the piece of leather now resting on her forearms as she gripped the sides of the stool seat. The amber master’s hands slid down Nya’s navel and under her striped t-shirt, pulling it up to reveal the ninja’s chest.

Nya was busty, she just always had to wear a sports bra under her ninja gi and sometimes even under regular clothing, but Skylor was grateful for the times when she decided not to wear one, like tonight. She placed yet another kiss on Nya’s chest, right above her left breast, then pulled back to stare down at the girl in front of her.

She was panting, her chest now revealed in full, her t-shirt rested rolled-up on top of her boobs and her leather jacket was holding her arms close, her body was covered in orange kiss marks. Face, neck, chest. All marked to prove Skylor’s presence, and she looked absolutely perfect with them.

“Skylor…” Nya breathed out, bringing the girl in question back to reality. Needy eyes demanding her to do something, anything.

"Hmmm..." The redhead hummed, placing another quick kiss on Nya's lips, her thumbs ran over stiff nipples and squeezed her chest. 

The ninja leaned forwards once they pulled apart to chase Skylor's lips. When her lips failed to meet Skylor's once again, Nya whined. "Stop... teasing..."

"Fine, fine," Skylor said smoothing her hands down Nya's waist. "How about... we get right to it?" Her fingers shyly traveled to unbutton Nya's ripped jeans.

"Yes, please." Nya replied, scooting forwards so she could partially get down from the stool. Once Skylor had the chance, she unzipped the jeans and pulled them down to the ninja's ankles, revealing the rather plain cyan underwear she was wearing.

"Already like this?" Skylor teased with an eyebrow raised, hand running down the damp spot tainting the fabric between Nya's legs.

Nya swallowed and let out a soft breath. "Who's... fault is that?" She said as she ground her hips against the redhead's palm.

"Cute..." A smile found its way onto Skylor's face. "I could... eat you up." She purred. Fingers traveling towards Nya's inner thighs, spreading them apart, taking hold of her panties and bringing them down with her as she slowly crouched down on the floor.

There's no answer from the ninja, wet and pulsing, she only let out gentle whines as the amber master pressed her fingers against her clit, rubbing the muscle in slow circles.

Skylor ran her digits down through her opening, wettening them to rub up once again, increasing her pace when she heard a pleased moan. She looked up to see her girlfriend bite her lip, her breath becoming heavier and her eyes closed shut; her breasts still on full display, she was glad she closed the shop's windows before doing this. 

Getting impatient herself, the redhead finally pulled her hand away to bring her face closer to Nya's arousal, letting her tongue out and lick her way up to her clit. Her tongue then trailed off, licking up the side of her pussy, near her entrance, and then back barely near Nya's clit, before moving away from the area once again.

"Haaah..." Nya let out a pant, leaning back on the stool. "Skylor... Hah-"

Skylor's hands firmly gripped Nya's legs, who was now rolling her hips searching for more friction. The ninja wanted to grab those red locks and just grind against Skylor's face, but the leather jacket on her arms still restricted her from moving her arms. 

The teasing didn't last long, however. Skylor's tongue traveled up her entrance and touched her clit again, resuming her licking to then suck on it. She focused on building up a rhythm, feeling the ninja's lower body tremble; either because of her awkward position or because of Skylor's tongue. Probably both.

"K-keep going... I'm-" Nya managed out, choked out moans leaving her lips as she spoke. "I'm close..." Skylor moans into her pussy, earning a sweet moan from the ninja.

Delicious, Skylor thinks. 

She was desperate for some relief as well, but she could wait until they arrived back at her apartment, she wanted to do so much more tonight, after all.

Nya's legs were freed, and she immediately wrapped them around Skylor's head, bucking her hips against the redhead for release. Loud moans couldn't be stopped from the water master's lips once she felt the tip of Skylor's tongue enter her, her voice and the lewd sounds of the redhead against her pussy quickly broke the silence on the empty restaurant.

"I-I- I'm coming!" Nya screamed out, rocking forwards as Skylor's tongue roamed her fully, making the ninja fall apart under her touch. "Skylor-!" Mind long gone into the bliss of pleasure, Nya's body quivered as her orgasm came, fingers gripping the edge of her seat as she chocked out moans attempting to repeat Skylor's name again.

Skylor eased the ninja down from her rush. Pulling back to place more kisses on Nya's thighs, leaving what's left of her faint lipstick on the girl's skin.

She stood up and, the view in front of her was what was delightful that night. Seeing a blissed-out Nya trying to recover her breath because of her, seeing her naked body covered in orange kiss marks because of her...

It was sweeter than any dessert she could ever make.

**Author's Note:**

> as always sorry for terrible grammar.
> 
> i literally wrote this cuz i was angry there werent more amberphoenix fics :) 
> 
> please write more f/f content my family is dying


End file.
